<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Surprise by kunoichihatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424054">Sweet Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake'>kunoichihatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi's girlfriend bakes some cookies for Squad 7 -- who doesn't know he has a girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just straight up fluff I thought up (when I was procrastinating lol)!<br/>As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bell over the front door rang joyously, announcing a new customer, and you looked up to see your boyfriend, Kakashi, walk through the door of the bakery. Ever since the two of you started dating, he had stopped by the bakery every morning on his way to teach his students; and though he didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, he was always sure to purchase a bagel for breakfast, just to make you happy. He knew how hard you worked, baking all day and often into the night, and wanted to reward you for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Kakashi,” you smiled, crossing over to the front counter. You saw a smile in his exposed eye; you had gotten quite good at reading the masked man’s emotions. “Same as usual?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Y/n. The usual would be perfect.” You nodded and walked behind the display case, grabbing the softest everything bagel you could find, and Kakashi grabbed a small tub of cream cheese and a knife from the condiment station next to the front counter. You reached under the display case and pulled out a small paper bag as well, bringing both that and the bagel to the front counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Kakashi asked, gesturing to the bag, as he handed you money for his bagel. He knew you couldn’t give him free bagels every day, but you gave him a hefty discount, and he was plenty grateful for that. You smiled and handed him his change, and watched as he put it directly into the tip jar as usual, without a second’s thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I baked some cookies for your students -- chocolate chip. I figured you were training them hard enough, so I decided to give them a bit of a treat.” Kakashi stared, and you furrowed your eyebrows at him. “You have told your students about me, right?” He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” he said, hastily taking the cookies and his bagel off of the counter. You gave him a knowing look, but he was too busy gathering his items to meet your eyes. You sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, make sure they know the cookies are from me at least,” he finally looked up, and you winked. “You know how teenagers’ appetites are -- could be good for the business.” Kakashi nodded, and leaned in to give you a chaste peck through his mask before heading out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good day, Y/n.” You smiled as you watched the man walk away, feeling his nervousness from your spot behind the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Kakashi.” You smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I certainly wish I could be there to see what his students say. They’ll know immediately that he didn’t bake those cookies himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You chuckled to yourself, and got back to work.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Kakashi-sensei, you’re late again,” Sakura complained as Kakashi walked up to his three students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sensei, why can’t you ever be on time?” Naruto grumbled. Kakashi smiled behind his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got caught up getting these for you. But if you don’t want them…” He held up the bag, and all three students stared as he opened the bag and removed a single, delicious-looking chocolate chip cookie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You brought us cookies, sensei?” Sakura asked. “What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares what for? Pass them over, sensei!” Naruto said, reaching for the cookie. Kakashi began to draw back, but then thought of your words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have been training them pretty hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed the cookie to Naruto, who immediately took a huge bite, and passed the bag to Sakura. She and Sasuke both pulled out a cookie each and took a more proper-sized bite than their teammate, and he saw all three of them instantly react over how tasty the cookie was in their own ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are really good,” Naruto said, through a mouthful of cookie. “Can I have another?” Kakashi nodded, and Naruto grabbed the bag from Sasuke, who looked at him disapprovingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you get these cookies, Kakashi?” Sasuke asked. “You don’t seem like the baking type.” Sakura nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “Actually, my, uh, girlfriend made them. She runs the bakery downtown.” All three of his students stared at him in shock, and even Naruto stopped wolfing down his cookie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a girlfriend, sensei?” Naruto laughed. “Who would date a perv like you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naruto!” Sakura snapped at him. She turned back to Kakashi. “Do we get to meet your girlfriend? She seems very sweet.” Even Sasuke nodded at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi smiled. “Maybe we can go by the bakery after we finish training today,” he said, trying to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks. “But you guys have to work hard, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto swallowed the last bite of his cookie, and gave Kakashi a thumbs up. “We’ll work hard, believe it!” Kakashi smiled. His two worlds were about to collide, and he found he was even a bit excited. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a sweet surprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>